


Don't Leave

by RufusThePup



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RufusThePup/pseuds/RufusThePup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm scared, Adam."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> I set out wanting to write smut and ended up with something significantly more romantic than I ever intended it to be.   
> But I still wanted smut, so that kinda pops up unexpectedly. 
> 
> Unbeta'd and I was very out of it when I wrote this, so there's gonna be a lot of mistakes.

“I'm scared, Adam.” 

“Why are you scared?” 

He's expecting it to be a joke. He's expecting him to say something silly like “I'm scared of dolphins” and then explain it with irrational reasoning. 

“I'm scared of losing my friends.” 

That's not at all what he wanted to hear. 

“...Why?” Adam feels he should prod. This genuinely sounds like something serious. 

“They keep leaving me. Everybody's getting lives of their own. And that's fine, I don't expect anyone to put their plans on hold just to put up with me. But... I don't hang out with anyone anymore. I see them at work and that's it.” 

Adam's in a stunned silence. Joel wipes the tears from his eyes with the pause. 

“I feel like I've lost them,” he finishes. 

“...Well, you know you haven't.” Adam offers. 

“I know. And it's stupid to worry about these things. But I can't shake them off.” 

He really doesn't know what to say. Part of him is wondering if this is something that Joel really thinks about a lot, or if it's just the alcohol putting words in his mouth. They had been drinking, and he's tipsy, but Joel is flat-out _drunk._

But it all sounds very sincere. He's definitely going to have to ask about it when they're both sober. 

-

_Hey. You wanna hang out?_

It's not a text he's expecting. Not from anybody, but especially not from Adam. 

_Sure_

But he's not about to turn it down. 

-

They break from work and head out for lunch together. It's much nicer than eating alone, and this way they don't have to worry about being interrupted in the middle of it (because there's _always_ interruptions at the office). 

“So... what prompted this?” 

“You don't remember? When we were drinking a few days ago?”

“Apparently not. Did I say something?”

“Yeah. Just... that you were lonely.”

All of his insecurities come back with that word and he knows exactly what he said. “..Oh, yeah.” He tries to laugh it off. “That was stupid, sorry about that.” 

“No, no, it's fine, don't worry. If it's something that bothers you, I don't mind listening.”

The elder man hums and sips his drink. It's quiet between them for a few minutes. “Can you... not tell anyone what I said?”

“Yeah, no problem.” 

“...Thanks.”

-

Anyone who paid close enough attention could tell that Joel and Adam were growing closer. Mostly in little, subtle things, things they hadn't even picked up on themselves. 

Joel leaned a little closer when they shared a controller. Adam smiled at him a little longer. Even when they weren't working on something together, they always ended up in the same room (that may have been more so a coincidence, or maybe they had been subconsciously seeking each other out).

They weren't even aware of their own chemistry for some time. Until Joel had said something. 

“You smell nice.” 

Smooth. 

Adam thinks he's joking, so he jokes in return. “I smell gross. Forgot to put on cologne this morning. So of course _this_ is the day you say something,” he laughs. 

“I notice it all the time, actually. Your cologne is nice, but I like this better.” 

It's then that Adam realizes he's flirting. 

“...Thanks.” 

Joel scoots closer to him and glances up at his face before doing it again. Adam can tell he wants to try something, so he gives him a slight grin as a go-ahead. 

He places his head on Adam's shoulder, smushing his cheek against him with a pleased sigh. For a while, the only sound to be heard is Adam typing. In the interspersed breaks when he stops to read it over, he can hear Joel's steady breathing, and figures he's practically asleep. 

“You'd probably be a lot more comfortable sleeping somewhere else.” 

“I don't wanna sleep,” Joel murmurs, “I wanna spend time with you.” 

Just from the tone of his voice, one can tell that he's absolutely falling asleep. 

“Adam?”

“Yeah?”

“Please don't leave me.” 

He's stunned for a moment. It strikes him then that Joel really is scared. He moves his free hand over to stroke the other's cheek. 

“I won't.”

\- 

They get into a habit of that: sweet little gestures with actual physical affection. But they don't kiss for some time. 

Not really because they're avoiding it, but because it never struck them to do so. When they do, it's after one of their lunch outings. Joel doesn't even think about it. After they've paid, he turns and pecks Adam on the mouth. Neither of them realize it for a second, but then they both end up grinning all the way back to the office. 

-

Any kind of sexual encounter takes even longer. Kissing has now been incorporated into their repertoire of “things we do when no one's looking.” 

Like with all things, Joel takes a little convincing. It usually only takes asking once, because he hesitates with everything they do—with good reason, considering how most of it's done at work. 

When Adam places a hand between his legs, the first thing Joel does is look around the room. 

“Is it okay?” 

Joel thinks on it for a moment before settling back into Adam's lap, spreading his legs a little further. 

He's hard in no time; the slow, deliberate, rough gropes through his jeans being _exactly_ what he loves. He chances a moan deep in his throat, and is met with Adam's beard pressed to his neck as he kisses him. 

“Mmmore....” he breathes out. 

Adam unfastens his jeans and tugs them off Joel's hips. One hand slowly jerks his cock, the other cups his balls, and Joel's hips buck upwards into the touch. He reaches back to tangle a hand in Adam's hair, and gasps something along the lines of “ _It's so good..._ ”

Almost without warning, Joel's cumming in his hands. His grunts are quiet, his body tenses up, and he ends up cumming mostly on his own shirt. 

There was a lingering silence before he panted out, “'s been a while...” 

Adam pecked his cheek. “S'okay.” 

Joel lifted himself awkwardly to pull his pants up, and sat back unceremoniously enough to feel a weight digging into his ass. With a smirk he purposely ground back into it and earned a groan from Adam. “My turn, then?” 

“Of course.”

-

Adam had texted him and told him to dress nicely, but wouldn't tell him why. Joel prodded him practically all day, trying to get him to spill. 

He wasn't prepared when they arrived at one of the nicer restaurants in town. 

“I feel a little under dressed, honestly,” he teased once they were seated, “You should have told me when I asked you where we were going.”

“You look fine,” Adam laughed. 

Idly he thumbed a small box he had been keeping in his pocket, waiting for a good time to present it. Now was as good as any... 

“Hey, so...” he grabbed Joel's attention before losing his words and simply handing it over. 

The older man smirked as he looked it over in his hands, then hiding his face in his hands once he opened it. 

Inside was a small, golden chain bracelet. 

“You're so corny!” he taunts, face bright red as he puts it on. “Thank you, though. I love it.” 

Adam's blushing even more, “I genuinely didn't know what to get you... I thought that'd be nice.”

“It's great. What's the occasion?”

“I mean, we've been together for almost a year now...” 

“You're kidding. Have you been keeping track?” 

“Not really, I don't know exactly when we started dating... but I think it's been roughly that long.”

“...Happy Anniversary, then.” Joel holds out a hand, and Adam takes it in his own. 

“Thank you for not leaving me.”

**Author's Note:**

> AAUGH WHAT WAS THAT ENDING
> 
> hippocratessocrates (.) tumblr


End file.
